The Princess & The Frog
by S.S. Records
Summary: In which the Princess of Far Far away lives happily ever after and the Frog... does not. Genderbent!AU! B26


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of the characters. Amano Akira-sama owns them.

* * *

"Spare me, Princess Belladonna, I really didn't mean to!" a chambermaid said, cowering in fear.

"Too little too late, peasant." a female's voice sneered out, followed by a series stabbing sounds and agonized screams, until one last resounding scream echoed throughout the room, followed by a distinct, "Ushishi." An eerie silence crept in.

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a rather, for a lack of more appropriate words, unique princess. One that had a rather unique laugh and a unique hobby that set her apart from other princesses in Far Far away. Her name was Princess Belladonna. This is her story.

One day, Princess Belladonna was bored out of her wits. She had just "played" with everyone in the castle and there was nothing else to do.

"Ushishishi, the princess has finally thought of what to do, I can just go out and find a new toy to play with!" Princess Belladonna thought out loud.

She smoothed the edges of her snow-white dress, further smudging the sanguine blotches all over her dress and hands, so much so that they resembled crimson roses blooming against a pure white canvas.

She tugged on her golden blonde locks and rearranged her fringe, making sure her eyes were fully shielded from view and put her tiara back in place, leaving trails of scarlet stuck to her golden blonde locks and red fingerprints on her silver tiara.

After all, a princess must always look presentable when she goes out, right?

* * *

She skipped out of her castle, leaving little scarlet drops wherever she went. Stopping by the cupid's fountain, she saw an ugly frog sitting on the edge of the fountain.

She scowled, the Cheshire grin wiped clean off her face. "What an eyesore." she muttered.

Drawing out one of her well-polished knives, she flung it at the frog effortlessly. At the moment it was about to hit its designated target, the frog managed to leap out the way.

"That was dangerous. Why are you trying to kill me, princess?" the frog asked, devoid of emotion.

"Ushishi, that's easy! Because you are a frog and an ugly one at that!" the princess said, flinging three more knives at the frog as she said so.

"But princess, don't all frogs look the same?" the frog replied emotionlessly as he flipped into the air once again, effortlessly dodging all three knives.

"Ka-ching, the princess is mad now, dead frog for dinner." the princess said irritably, a fan of glistening knives appearing in her right hand.

"Wait one moment, Princess Belladonna, I may look like a frog but actually I'm a prince. A pineapple-haired witch turned me into a frog when I refused to marry her." the frog said emotionlessly.

"Hmph, the princess thinks you're lying." as she said this, Princess Belladonna flung the fan of knives at the frog.

The frog sighed, jumped away from the knives and crashed into Princess Belladonna's lips.

A cloud of pink smoke engulfed the frog and he was changed into - a boy?

The boy had teal-coloured hair and matching eyes and was wearing an oversized frog hat. The frog hat was at least 3 times the size of his head.

Fuming mad at the boy for stealing her first kiss, Princess Belladonna flung another fan of knives at the boy's head.

"You're still a dead frog!" she shouted furiously.

This time, the knives had hit their intended target and Princess Belladonna smirked in triumph, waiting for her target to drop-dead. However instead of the usual instant death or the target doubling over in pain, all she got from the teal-haired boy was an emotionless:

"That hurts, princess."

* * *

After that, the princess and the "frog" got married and they lived happily, ever after.

"Die, you frog!"

"Ouch that hurts, princess. Hey can you stop flinging these knives at me, I mean we are married after all."

"Who says we are!"

"...The author."

"Well she's wrong about that and many other things-"

And that concludes Princess Belladonna's story.

The End.

* * *

OMAKE: The Princess and The Frog Prince RETOLD

One day, in a land far away, a beautiful princess was looking for her beloved golden ball. The princess' majestic, sea-foam hair cascaded down her shoulders in big, long waves, clashing with her bright scarlet dress.

Her matching turquoise irises were devoid of emotion but occasionally, they would flicker with the slightest bit of annoyance. The princess was indeed in a hurry, if the frantic pitter-patter of her little footsteps were anything to go by. Holding up the satin silk blood-red fabric of her dress, the princess scurried past the garden labyrinth, past the cupid's fountain and past the rose hedges.

She travelled down the forest path, stopping by the small pond. In the middle of the pond sat a green... eyeless tree frog.

The queer frog said to the princess, "Ushishishi Princess~ I was once a handsome prince from the Wisteria Kingdom until an evil witch came to put a spell on me turning me into this ugly monstrosity. One kiss from you will break the spell and turn me back into a prince. After that, you can marry me, move into my castle, bear my lovely children and live happily ever after."

The princess stared, stared and continued to stare at the talking frog.

That night, while the teal-haired princess dined on frog legs, her lips quirking up with the faintest traces of a smirk she said, "I didn't think so, you frog prince."

The End.

* * *

A/N: First thing posted on FANFICTION! :) This has been lying inside my folder for quite some time... well hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
